1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel norbornyl dimer ester and polyester additives for functional fluids. It has been discovered that these additives improve the extreme pressure, antiwear, antioxidant and friction modifying properties of functional fluids, e.g., lubricants, and fuels for use in internal combustion engines and the machinery of motorized vehicles.
2. State of the Art
Monomeric norbornyl ester adducts of O,O-dialkyldithiophosphoric acid have been disclosed in the art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,209, various dialkyl-dithiophosphoric acid esters of norbornene reactants are disclosed as possessing good insecticidal, fungicidal and miticidal properties. It is also disclosed that these compounds have properties rendering them useful as corrosion inhibitors, plasticizing agents, lubricating oil additives and flotation agents, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,105 discloses various diesters and/or ester lactones of norbornene systems which are useful as seal swell additives.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,258, a transmission fluid is disclosed comprising an alkylene oxide adduct of a phosphosulfurized N-(hydroxyalkyl)alkenyl succinimide.
Insecticidal alkoxy and haloalkoxyphenol-phosphinyloxy and phosphinothioloxy-1,3-isoindoledones are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,175.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,002, dialkylthio-phosphoric acid esters of succinimides are disclosed as being adaptable for various uses such as insecticides, fungicides, plasticizers, corrosion inhibitors, flotation agents, and petroleum additives.
Diesters of 1,3-bis(carboxymethyl)adamantanes which are useful as oiling agents for synthetic fibers and as synthetic lubricating oil bases are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,473.
None of the foregoing disclosures teach the norbornyl dialkyldithiophosphoric acid adduct, dimer ester or polyester products of the present invention. Furthermore, there is no disclosure of such products utilized as extreme pressure agents, and antiwear agents or friction modifying agents for functional fluids to be used in internal combustion engines and the machinery of a motorized vehicle.